


The Scientific Method

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Kinky, Orgasm Delay, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Lauren wants to try a little bit of edging/orgasm delay. Bo is not opposed to this idea.





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 prompt: bondage

There were some words that never failed to turn Bo on, especially when Lauren said them when they were in their bedroom, in the midst of a makeout session that was definitely going the right way to turn into a lot more.

She suspected that many people might find it odd that, “I did some research” was pretty high on her list though.

But those were the words Lauren said, pulling herself and her oh so tantalizing lips out of Bo’s reach in order to say them, and then she followed them up with some even better ones, “And I’d like to do an experiment.”

Bo moaned as she tried to close the gap between them, deflected from Lauren’s mouth by the tilt of her head and moving to place kisses on her neck instead.

“The research was on-” She paused, momentarily distracted as Bo’s hands slid up her shirt. “On edging, and reaching the superior orgasm.” She slid her own hands up the back of Bo’s shirt and lightly drew her nails across the skin, making Bo shiver.

“Everything I read,” She was deliberately slowing down the pace of their makeout session now, bringing them both to a slightly calmer place where they could talk. “Everything I read said that it’s a useful method for gaining a more powerful orgasm because it increases blood flow and sensitivity in the genitalia.”

Bo almost rolled her eyes, as much at herself as at Lauren, because if she hadn’t already been turned on, the geek speak would definitely be doing it, and both she and Lauren knew it.

She pulled her lips away from Lauren’s neck and kissed her cheek, accepting the slower pace for now.

“Alright, Doctor,” She grinned at the tiny frisson of pleasure that always went through Lauren when she called her by her title using that particular tone. “What sort of experiment did you have in mind?”

“I want to tie you up and keep you on the brink of orgasm for as long as possible.”

Bo blinked. Well then, that was straightforward. And also really fucking hot. 

“I’m in.”

“Of course, this won’t be a true experiment, we don’t really have a way of using a control subject or--” She was cut off by Bo’s kiss.

“I said, I’m in, Lauren. Let’s do this, whether it’s scientifically valid or not.”

She could see Lauren contemplating continuing on the science track and then deciding not to go there.

“Okay, so you need to get naked and lie down on the bed.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love it when you take charge?” Bo teased as she sat up and started pulling her shirt off.

“Today or just this week in general?” Lauren countered as she stood up and started pulling restraints from drawers. They had long ago splurged and gotten the really good leather cuffs and attachments.

She considered the restraints and then Bo’s naked form as she returned to lie on the bed, having stripped rather quickly, a giveaway of her interest. She had the sense she was forgetting something.

Then the light bulb turned on.

“I’ll be right back,” she reassured Bo as she suddenly turned and left the room. She made it to the kitchen and back again in less than a minute, carrying two sports drinks with her, and setting them down on a bedside table where they’d be within easy reach.

Bo didn’t even try to hide her smile, which only grew as Lauren picked up the first cuff and went to put it on her right wrist. It didn’t take long before Bo was secured, wrist cuffs attached to the headboard, ankle cuffs attached to the footboard and herself lying gloriously naked, face up, and spreadeagled in the middle of the bed.

“God…” Lauren trailed off, just taking in the sight before her, enjoying the knowledge that the feast laid out was hers for the taking. The grin she gave Bo as she started to remove her own clothing was a touch feral.

She knew Bo could see how aroused she was, since that was one of the succubus’s abilities, and she needed no such Fae gift to see how turned on Bo was, naked and restrained, waiting for her.

She moved slowly onto the bed, like a swimmer treading slowly into a cold lake.

When she was kneeling between Bo’s spread legs, she leaned down, pursed her lips, and blew a cool breath over Bo’s clit. The feeling of it made Bo shift, tugging against her restraints as if testing their solidity.

Lauren leaned down the rest of the way and began the experiment in truth.

Within a very short, almost embarrassing short amount of time, save for the fact that they had...warmed up quite a bit with the makeout session, Bo was ready to cum. She could feel the need hovering, right there, just over the precipice from where she was.

She wanted to die. Just a little, short death, but she wanted it so desperately and with so much intensity that it took her a while to realize that her arms and legs hurt. They hurt from muscle strain because she was pulling against the restraints in an attempt to gain the freedom to do something, anything to make herself cum.

Just being able to bring her legs together now would be enough, she knew, as Lauren pulled her head back,  _ not _ giving her the release she wanted.

Lauren began placing kisses on her inner thighs, leaving her sensitive clit alone, giving her time to come back from the edge, and she didn’t  _ want _ to come back from the edge. She wanted to leap over it, to dive like a swan from its heights. She  _ wanted. _

And she was not in control.

So she followed the pace Lauren set, slow and methodical, scientific, for lack of a better term.

She didn’t regret all the time they spent learning each other’s bodies and desires, all the little touches and tricks to turn each other on, to bring each other to climax. She just regretted, a tiny bit and only in this moment, that Lauren knew her so well, she could keep her body right  _ there _ so perfectly.

Eventually, she lost count of the number of orgasms she  _ almost _ had and just stayed in the sensations. She could feel everything. Lauren’s tongue, her hands on her thighs, the feel of the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, and the soft breath Lauren took right before she leaned back over and took Bo over the edge.

Bo may have blacked out. She’s not sure. It didn’t really matter to her in that moment, that little death that took her over the edge on a dive into ecstasy.

When she was more cognizant, the restraints removed, the two of them curled up in bed together, sipping their sports drinks, and (Bo hoped) resting up for round two, she found the words she needed to express her thoughts on the experience.

“So, Doctor...a proper experiment needs multiple rounds of testing, right?”


End file.
